<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Anyway by seriousoncer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391945">Love Me Anyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousoncer/pseuds/seriousoncer'>seriousoncer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lil crack, Care giving, Caretaking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Funny, Protective Hilda Spellman, Someone help, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, Zelda Needs a Hug, i still don't know how to tag, lilith is being cute, this is getting sadder and sadder, zelda is a horrible cook, zelda's cookies are disgusting and her family is too protective to tell her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousoncer/pseuds/seriousoncer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, the entire Spellman family knew Zelda did not excel in the kitchen. Even though many people obtain enough knowledge and skill to keep themselves healthy and fed, Zelda could not procure even the slightest proficiency with an apron on. </p><p> </p><p>or, Zelda tries to bake cookies for her family, and fails miserably.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ambrose Spellman &amp; Hilda Spellman &amp; Sabrina Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Madam Spellman May</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me Anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a submission for Madam Spellman May, a challenge created by Singofsolace (Tumblr and AO3). However, this fic is super late, as "food" was week two's prompt, but better late than never (read: uni is handing me my ass). Thank you for clicking, and I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Zelda was about to leave the kitchen, a firm slap connected with her ass, and the sound of it alone echoed throughout the entire house. Astonished, Zelda instinctively palmed her butt and clutched her imaginary pearls, before looking around, trying to locate the culprit. Unsurprisingly, the only person in the room at the time, other than herself, was Lilith.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda glared at her partner, “What the Heaven did you do that for?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith did have the decency to look a little bit guilty. Teasingly, Lilith stretched out her arms, imitating someone being finished with an extremely vigorous workout.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ve just been working out. These damned muscles are getting ahead of themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith looked adorable and <em>free</em>; Zelda could not find it in her to get angry. Her partner finally felt comfortable enough to tease her, safe enough to act silly.</p><p> </p><p>“That must have been quite the workout, then,” Zelda replied, a toothy grin on her face. She was sure there was a red mark shaped like a certain demoness’ hand covering her butt as she spoke. Zelda decided to tease her back. “Well, it sure worked, because that hurt like Hell.”</p><p> </p><p>However, Lilith’s smile quickly disappeared, a grimace of heart wrenching guilt and worry taking its place.</p><p> </p><p>“It did? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for it to hurt, I was just trying to be-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lilith</em>! It’s okay, I was only joking.” Lilith stopped rambling, but her face was still clouded with doubt and guilt. “It doesn’t hurt, it only stung a little, but it has passed.” To prove her point, Zelda walked over to the brunette, and clasped her hands in her own.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you Lilith, if it had hurt, I would have told you.” Biting the inside of her cheek, Lilith kept her gaze on their intertwined fingers, trying to calm herself down. “You promise?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda smiled lovingly, “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to try the cookies I baked?” Zelda asked, happily going to fetch a plate full of baked goods. Lilith had to admit she had seen more appealing cookies before; they had a grayish color, the chocolate chips could be described as chunks, and Lilith swore she saw a piece of an eggshell in there. Lilith gave Zelda an uncertain smile, hoping Zelda would not notice her reluctance.</p><p> </p><p>But, of course she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you smiling like you’re constipated?” Zelda asked, her hands holding the plate dropping a little, and disappointment clouding her expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not!” Lilith said, struggling to sound outraged, because the smell of the cookies suddenly infiltrated her nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>They smelt vile. She thought the odor came from a concoction Hilda was cooking, due to its diabolical smell. And not in a good way.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Lilith reached for a cookie, Hilda entered the kitchen. However, she paused, and her eyebrows knitted together as she took a sniff. She glanced over at the women standing by the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does it smell like a breast in here?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith could barely stifle a chuckle, as Zelda’s mouth fell open in outrage.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>A breast</em>? I made cookies, for Satan’s sake!” The plate of cookies was slammed onto the kitchen table, as Zelda huffed, crossed her arms and leaned back against the sink. A petty pout had made its way onto her lips. At that, Hilda took a few steps forward and glanced at the cookies in question. Her eyebrows went up into her hairline. They looked like they had been assaulted by a beaver.</p><p> </p><p>“They look great, Zelds!” Lilith had to press her lips together to keep from laughing at Hilda’s blatant lie. Zelda, however, blushed at the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Really</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely! Where did this talent come from?” Hilda was laying it on a little thick, but Zelda was thriving.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith muttered under her breath, “From Hell.” Zelda turned around towards her partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothing. I was just saying that if Hilda is so impressed, she should have the first taste? It’s only fair.” Hilda looked appalled at the mere thought of biting into the Frankenstein monster of cookies and gave Lilith a deadly glare.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be great!” Zelda picked up a cookie and handed it to her sister. “Here you go! And be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda looked dubiously at the <em>treat</em>, wondering wherever she had gone wrong to deserve this. Honestly, she would rather take a shovel to the head and spend a night in the Cain pit than taking a bite. She also wanted to smack the shit-eating grin right off of Lilith’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Here goes.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda brought the treat up to her lips. Zelda smiled expectedly. Lilith was coughing as to hide her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>She warily gazed at it, careful not to get any eggshell. Her lips closed around the cookie and she could already taste it. Finally, she bit down.</p><p> </p><p>If death had a taste, this cookie was worse.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda tried her best to swallow, but she could not get herself to do it.</p><p> </p><p>“So? How is it?” Zelda asked anxiously, her fingers nervously twisting at her waist.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda knew Zelda thrived off of praise, seeing as she never received any as a child. She would sure as Heaven not be the reason her sister felt lesser-than. “Oh, they are so delicious, Zelds.” The older Spellman beamed, a pretty scarlet shade painting her cheeks and chest.</p><p> </p><p>However, Lilith knew better. “Yeah? Why aren’t you swallowing?” Zelda had not noticed this, but Hilda did in fact still have food in her mouth, but not chewing. Hilda resembled a deer caught in headlights, sorely wracking her brain for a plausible excuse.</p><p> </p><p>“Too good.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the best she could come up with, seeing as her mind was currently too busy trying to refrain her stomach from emptying its contents.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda looked at her sister as if she sorely lacked intellect altogether. “<em>Too good</em>? What are you, a squirrel?” Hilda just pursed her lips together.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith noticed that Hilda was bravely trying not to vomit, so she decided to give her a break.</p><p> </p><p>“Love, why don’t you go fetch Ambrose and Sabrina? I’m sure they would like to taste as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda kept her eyes on her sister, narrowing in suspicion.  “Fine.” Was all she said as she left the kitchen. Lilith followed her out with her eyes. When Zelda was out of sight, she sat down at the kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p>“Coast is clear.” Hilda instantly sprinted to the sink, opening the cabinet and heaved into the trash bin. Lilith snickered at the horrible sounds coming from behind her. She did, however, reach out and pull Hilda’s hair and jewelry out of harm’s way.</p><p> </p><p>“What the Heaven are in those cookies? Ipecac?” Another wave of nausea hit Hilda, making her shove her face further into the bin. Stroking her hand tenderly over the blonde’s back, Lilith softly chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>When she was finished, Hilda sat down as well, across from Lilith. The demoness got up, walked over to the fridge and procured a ginger ale for the blonde, having learned from Sabrina's mortal friends that it helped with sickness. The blonde thanked her, before taking a rather large swig.</p><p> </p><p>“Satan be a fence.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith laughed at Hilda’s pure exhaustion. “They could not have possibly been <em>that</em> bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Apparently they could, according to the glare Hilda was sending her way.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence, before the pair could hear the tell-tale sound of heels clicking against the floorboards. “Auntie Zee, you know, I’m not really that hungry-“</p><p> </p><p>“You will taste them if you know what’s good for you, Sabrina.”</p><p> </p><p>You see, the entire Spellman family knew Zelda did not excel in the kitchen. Even though many people have enough knowledge and skill to keep themselves healthy and fed, Zelda could not procure even the slightest proficiency with an apron on. Sabrina could still vividly remember when her aunt accidentally made acid that burned its way through the casserole and onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Ambrose came sprinting into the room, brushing past his aunt and cousin, having heard joyous news of cookies. Something stopped him dead in his tracks, however.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does it smell like burnt vinegar in here?” Hilda just smacked him on the arm and nodded pointedly towards the plate placed on the table. It almost looked like the sight of the cookies scared him as a took a rather large step back.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith looked at the family, a smile on her face. “Okay Spellmans, time to taste!” She picked up the plate and gave everyone one cookie each.</p><p> </p><p>The plate stopped at Hilda. “No, I just had one, I’m full.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Nonsense! You love cookies, Hildy.” Zelda looked at her, and damn it all to Heaven; she could not bring herself to disappoint Zelda. Especially when she called her <em>Hildy</em>. Begrudgingly, she hastily chose the smallest one and put in down on the table in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>In the corner of her eye, Lilith could see Sabrina sniffing the cookie, before aggressively turning her face as far away from the offending treat as possible without dropping it.</p><p> </p><p>Ambrose was picking at his with a knife, pushing it farther and farther away.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda was smiling from ear to ear, her pride in herself palpable. It was too rare a sight to demolish it, and everyone in the room acknowledged it. Hence, torturing themselves with Heavenly cookies seemed like a small price to pay.</p><p> </p><p>They all took a bite.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina’s eyes widened comically, and Lilith would have laughed if she had not been so close to vomiting herself. Ambrose gripped the kitchen table, knuckles turning white, as he chewed exceedingly quickly. Hilda, <em>oh poor Hilda</em>, was experiencing this pain for the second time within a very short period of time.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda let out a small cough, “I think I’ve outdone myself. These are lovely.” She put the rest of her cookie down and stood up. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go freshen up before I head over to the Academy.”</p><p> </p><p>In the instant Zelda left the room, all Heaven broke loose.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina sprinted to the sink to spit the cookie out, “What the fuck is that taste?”</p><p> </p><p>“If there is any flavor, it’s fucking regret!” Ambrose yelled from the plant he found by the cabinets, before vomiting.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda stood by the fridge, chugging milk like her life depended on it. Which, in hindsight, it probably did. “The trick is to forget that you’re living.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith, however, sprinted to the small bathroom in the parlor, emptying her stomach into white porcelain. She reluctantly rose up from the floor, leaning heavily on the sink, while looking at herself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>She looked rough.</p><p> </p><p>A cough disrupted the quiet, and Lilith inquiringly took a step outside the restroom to find the source of the sound. It did not resound from the kitchen, but upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Now, standing outside her own and Zelda’s bedroom, she could hear the coughs more clearly, and it became obvious that they belonged to the auburn-haired witch.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully pushing the door to their bathroom open, Lilith was not surprised to find Zelda on the floor, heaving into the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, darling. Are you alright?” She pushed auburn locks out of the way, and stroked loving caresses on Zelda’s back. The High Priestess just whimpered pathetically, before shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it the cookies?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda lifted her head and tried to look angrily at Lilith but failing miserably. Her mascara was running, following the tracks of her tears all the way down her pale neck. Red lipstick smeared down her chin, a little snot coming down from her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith raised her eyebrows expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda sighed, giving up, “Probably.”</p><p> </p><p>Nauseous once again, Zelda turned her head back to the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, the silver lining in all of this, is finding out how much we love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda just coughed and spat as graciously as she managed, “What are you blabbering on about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your family knows you’re a <em>horrible</em> cook-“ Zelda let out an offended squeak, but quickly quieted down as she realized it was rather true. “But we still tasted your cookies.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Zelda let out a small laugh, a smirk on her lips. “I guess that’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith sat down next to Zelda, and pulled the witch into her arms, so she was sitting between her legs. Adoring hands came to stroke Zelda’s stomach, and she leaned back into the comforting warmth of her partner. Suddenly, Zelda let out a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda turned her head and laughed into Lilith’s shoulder, “Poor Hilda…she had to taste them twice!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith laughed with her, “I thought she was going to die the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Zelda asked, her voice laced with genuine concern.</p><p> </p><p>“She vomited into the trash bin underneath the sink. She asked if you put Ipecac in the cookies.”</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds passed, and suddenly they were both laughing so hard, there were tears streaming down their cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>To further agitate their laughing fit, Lilith added, “Ambrose threw up on Hilda’s plant, and Sabrina in the sink.”</p><p> </p><p>Once their laughter died down, Lilith placed a loving kiss on Zelda’s temple. “I still love you, even though you’re a horrible cook.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda smiled, “I guess you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith gazed at her partner, incredulously, “What? Wha- What did you just say? <em>I’m right</em>? How did those words taste coming out of your mouth?”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing she was being teased, Zelda tightened Lilith’s arms around her own waist, “Like vinegar.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’m okay with vinegar as long as I don’t have to taste your cookies <em>ever</em> again.”</p><p> </p><p>This earned Lilith a joking slap on the thigh, before Zelda lifted her hand and placed tender kiss there. Zelda tuned her head, and Lilith leaned down and kissed her pale lips, void of any lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>However, they quickly pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>A frown on her face, Zelda said, “You taste like death.”</p><p> </p><p>“You taste worse.”</p><p> </p><p>They were interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Zelds?” Her voice was thick with nausea.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith grinned and Zelda rolled her eyes. “Yes, Hilda?”</p><p> </p><p>“As lovely as the cookies were, is it okay if I throw them out? They’ve- uh, <em>hardened</em>? Yes, hardened.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda let out a silent laugh, “Yes, Hilda. I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a sound of light footsteps down the stairs, and they were alone again.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda smiled lovingly at Lilith, her hand coming up to stroke the brunette’s cheek lovingly. “I hereby promise to never cook for you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>In all her long, very lonely life, Lilith never believed she would find a love like this. As hard as she would try, mere words really were not enough to express how she felt about Zelda. The word <em>love</em> seemed too trivial, but it was as close as Lilith was going to get.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Zelda.”</p><p> </p><p>The auburn-haired witch turned around in Lilith’s arms, and put her palm on a pale cheek. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears formed by pure adoration.</p><p> </p><p>“I love <em>you</em>, Lilith. More than you’ll ever know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>